¡2012, fin del mundo!
by Shinobu Imadori
Summary: Endo ha tenido extrañas visiones del fin del mundo, claro, luego de un loco sueño después de mucho fútbol... Pero, ¿qué pasaría si sus predicciones empezaran a hacerse realidad, y cosas extrañas empiecen a suceder no sólo en el mundo, sino también en los chicos de Inazuma? Romance y torturas


**Shin: Holi gente :3**

**Kazuki: Hi e.e**

**Tsuki: Holi :3**

**Shin: este es un nuevo fic gracias al chat grupal de facebook -w-**

**María: así es -w-**

**Mario: callaos y empezad de una vez ¬¬**

**Shin: Q_Q nahh pereza~**

**Chizu: ¡Comiencen! QwQ**

**Frost: YA! -.-**

**Shin: Ni Inazuma, ni Full Metal Alchemist, Ni Harry Potter ni Touhou me pertencen Q.Q...**

**Kazuki: tampoco la historia completa e_e**

**Mario: ¡EMPIECEN! O_Ó**

* * *

Kido: ¡¿Todos preparados?! O_Ó

Endo: ¡Mi balón! Q_Q

Hiroto: No hasta que me traigan mi café u_ú

Kido: ¡Tenemos que hacer el fic!

Endo: Sin mi balón no TwT

Kido: ¬¬ Lo haremos con o sin el put* Balón

Endo: Q_Q :okay:

Kido: Luces... cámara... ¡ACCIÓN!

* * *

Era un día normal en la ciudad Inazuma. Los pájaros cantaban, los autos atropellaban gente, las flores florecían, y los idiotas dormían. Todo era normal y

pacífico. Hasta aquel día…

(Endo: Wiiii, soy narrador: D /Kido: ¡No interrumpas el fic! O_Ó )

Endo:-leyendo una revista- a quién engaño… No sé leer ._.

Fudo: No sé porque aún no te mato TT_TT

María: -atropella a Endo- ahora si tienes sueño Ò_Ó

Endo: ZzzzZzzz

Chizu: QwQ

Shin:-comiendo banana- e_e

Kido:-leyendo- Ja, que el 21 se acaba el mundo e_e...

Fudo: No digas cosas tan ridículas e.e…

Hiroto: El mundo no se acabará e_e

Mario: Y he aquí las locas, el loco, el tonto y el AWESOME!

Shin:-comiendo la banana todavía- :3

Tsuki: ewe...¿qué haces con la fruta de Kazuki?

María: sabía que Mike era el impresionante ._.

Chizu: no, Mario, no ._.UUU

Frost: y yo pensaba que Kido era inteligente ¬¬

Mike: H.H

Kido: No lo digo porque crea que el mundo se va a acabar… Solo digo que ocurrirían cosas horribles si el rumor sigue creciendo e_e

Fudo: Sí, sería un gran desastre... y más si un imbécil es quién empiece una catastro...-se le enciende un foco-

Kido: Tienes un bombillo en la cabeza! O_O

Frost: un foco eso es todo ¬¬

Midorikawa: Es un monstruo! O_O Quemenlooooo!

María: ¿Qué idiotez estás pensando, idiota?! Ò_Ó

Chizu: *-* -con una antorcha- siiiii

Kazuki: O_O tiene un foco en la cabeza! EL FIN DEL MUNDO! AHHHHHH!

Tsuki: o mejor aún... ¡HÁGANLO EXPLOTAR!

Mike: Q_Q mi hermanita esta muy agresiva, tengo miedo Q_Q

Goenji: -despeinado- veo que Fubuki tiene el bote de gomina entero...sería una pena...que alguien...lo vaciara -le quitara la gomina a Fubuki y se la pone en el pelo- Como nuevo -

Midorikawa:-en un rincón abrazando una muñeca- no es real, no es real TwT

Chizu: Q_Q Miiiikeeee no llores~~~

María: Dulce gatito parece una bola de piel -w-

Mike: Q_Q tengo mello Q_Q

Tsuki: esa muñeca esta endemoniada e.e...

Midorikawa: No creo e_e

Muñeca: OwO –con un cuchillo-

Midorikawa: solo tiene un cuchillo u_ú ¿qué una muñeca no puede tener hoy en día un cuchillo sin que la juzguen? u_ú

Muñeca: u_ú

Tsuki: O_o. . .

Fudo: ... -agarra a Endo y lo lleva a una habitación- Endo, te preguntarás porqué estas aquí...

-En una habitación herméticamente cerrada y totalmente oscura-

Endo: No, la verdad es que no ._.

Frost: ._.

Sheldon Cooper: Mi dulce gatito

Frost: Bazinga ._.

Fudo: es que...y-yo... –mirando carteles- ¡Soy Justin Bieber! O_Ó

Endo: O_O ¡TE MATARÉ!

Fudo:-mira de nuevo el cartel- maldita Haruna e.e… emm… no, Bieber no…. y-yo s-soy… ¡Descendiente de los mayas! O_Ó… si, eso e.e

María: ._. no pareces un Maya ._.

Fudo: shhh ¬¬...¡¿cómo entraste a la habitación?! O_O

María: magia._.

Endo: ._. Tengo sueño ._. ¿Puedo dormir, mamá?

Frost: Bah, y yo pensé que los mayas eran inteligentes ¬¬

Mario: Si parece, mira la rata muerta que lleva en la cabeza ._.

Fudo: ¬¬* te odio

María: los Mayas eran unos trolls ._.

Fudo: -.-...-Lleva a Endo a otra habitación- ¡Tú eres el elegido! O_Ó/

Endo: para que? ._.

Tsuki:-abrazando a Shin- dejemos a estos inútiles y vamos a derrotar a Naraku :3

Shin: :3 seeee

Harry Potter: esta vez me he escapado ._.

Fudo:-lo agarra de los hombros- O_Ó ¡para salvar el mundo!

Frost: EL MUNDO EN MANOS DE ENDO O_O

Endo: ¿con el fútbol? *-*

Frost: nah prefiero morir ¬_¬

Chizu: o.o estamos jodidos!

María: si el mundo está a manos de Endo, es que no tenemos esperanza ._. bueno, me voy a pescar ._.

Tachimukai: Estamos perdidos -llorando- no quiero morir soy muy joven

Fudo: e_e emm... si... con el futbol... tendrás que vestirte de mujer, dejarte crecer la barba y...y... hacer un arca!

Chizu: primito-abrazando a Tachimukai- no te preocupes.. QwQ

Frost:-con una pistola en la cabeza- díganme cuando perdamos toda opción para decir arrivederci ¬_¬

Endo: ¿para qué? No me gustan las arcas, no sé qué son ._.

Tachimukai: Prima pero es que aún no tuve novia -llorando aún más-

Frost: es un maldito barco en donde tienes que llevar varios animales Endo ¬¬

Fudo: O_Ó -lo abofetea- tendrás que meter 2 animales de cada especie!

Chizu: jajaj jajajajaja yo si tuve novio

Hiroto: creo que lo dijiste mal ._. ...

Endo: ¿animales?, ¿y porqué no puedo llevar balones?

Tsuki: ._. ...-le da una biblia- léelo hermano u_u...

Endo: -lee la biblia-

Tachimukai: Haruna ¿quieres ser mi novia? Q_Q

Frost: ¿acaso crees que el mundo puede estar habitado de balones, idiota?

Endo: ¿entonces vamos a morir ahogados? Q_Q

Fudo: si ._.

Chizu: *-* -grabando-

Frost: estamos perdidos -.-

Fudo: TT_TT es inútil, Dios... ¡no me hacen caso!

-En algún lugar del cielo-

Ángeles: El destino del mundo está en manos de Endo O_O

Dios: Pues se jodieron ._.

Endo: entonces tengo que reunir a mi mujer, y a mis hijos, con sus novias en el arca, y una animal de cada especie, ya me pongo manos a la obra -w-

Haruna: Tachi-kun... gomen, estoy saliendo con sakuma(?)

Frost: ¡SE JODIERON ESO ES TODO NO QUE TIENES COMPASIÓN POR TODOS A LOS QUE CREASTE!

Endo: -haciendo un arca mientras llueve-

Shin: Yo estoy soltera :3

Chizu: bad luck tachiiiiii jajajajaja jajajajaa

Tachi: Pues entonces...a entrenar

María: viva la soltería B|

Tsuki:-le da una bofetada a Shin- ¿tú me quieres engañar? O_Ó

Shin: Ah, no e.e... QwQ

Chizu: si se acaba el mundo... ._. Iré a violar a Fubuki

Frost: pelea yuri ya lo he visto todo ¬_¬

Fubuki: ._.UUU Chizu-chan...

Fudo: TT_TT

Endo: -termina el arca- bien, mi esposa -mete a Aki- y un animal de cada especie -mete dos balones, dos leones, dos tigres, dos liebres, dos elefantes...-

¿

Hiroto: O_Ó ¡TODO ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! NO SE ACABARÁ EL MUNDO!

Midorikawa: QwQ

Frost: porque... solo piensan en violarse ¬_¬

Hiroto: Y DEJEN DE GRITAR COMO NIÑAS!

María: voy a empacar mis libros de Harry Potter ._. -guardando toda la colección y películas-

Ulvida: estoy embarazada u_u

Chizu: ¿qué? Es mi sueño. Cállate Hiroto, ¡quiero violar a fubuki!

Hiroto: O_O AHHHH!-gritando como niña-

Frost: que niñita ¬_¬

Tsuki: xDDD

Goenji: Y ahora quien grita como niña? ¬¬

Endo: Muéranse ahogados! bakas! -se va en arca-

Ulvida: Q_Q mi hijo se quedará sin padre... en fin, ¿quién quieres ser el nuevo padre de Kazou?

Mario: Chicos desde cuando un arca tiene ruedas? O_O

Chizu: -silbando se lleva a Fubuki-

Frost: aún falta una hora para la inundación, cerebro de balón ¬¬

Endo: ¡son balones idiota! los balones lo pueden todo \*-*/

Tsuki:-con un detonador- ¿quieres desafiarme cabeza de balón? e_e

Fubuki: ./.

Shin:-recordando Arnold- Cabeza de balón Q.Q...

Frost: Mario ¬.¬

María: ._. Bien, tengo todos mis libros, el ordenador con animes descargados, por si no hay internet, y no sé que más falta ._.

Mario: ¿qué? ._.

Shin: falta algo ._.

-empieza a llover peor-

María: ¿qué falta? ._.

Tsuki: el subir al arca._. ...

María: e_e cierto...

Shin: NO ME ROBAS EL CHISTE! TwT

Chizu: -vuelve con Fubuki atado a una correa- en mi lista...-mira a Mike- robarle un beso a Mike y uno a Mario ._.

Kazuki: u_u

Shin: AHHHH! TTTTwTTTT

María: -sube al arca- ._. Listo

Shin: ¡No voy a subir! TwT

Mike: bien, ya que el mundo va a acabar quiero decir una cosa ._./

Frost:-coge una tabla de surf- Bueno, si he de morir, será montando la mejor ola

Chizu: ¿qué cosa?...-sube al arca con Fubuki-

Tsunami: ¡Bien dicho!

Frost: Shin sube ¬_¬

Tsuki:-en el arca- ¡Shin encontré a Sam aquí! uwu

Mike: soy gay y me gustan los unicornios ._.

Shin: ¡?Ya subo a la barca!-entra corriendo-

Marisa:-a punto de violar a Sam-

Shin: O_Ó ¡MÍO!

Frost: maldito hijo de… Ò_Ó

Kazuki: e_eU

Shin: ¡FUERA, BRUJA! O_Ó-amenazando a Marisa-

María: -leyendo libros en el arca-

Chizu: aaaah Yap ._. -besa a Mike- sólo me falta Mario, Kazuki y Frost._./

Marisa: Q_Q... ¡más respeto! O_Ó

Shin: O_Ó-empuja a Marisa y abraza a Sam- TwT

Mike: ._. Bien, nadie se rió, eso quiere decir que nadie estaba escuchando, ahora la verdadera declaración ._./

Kazuki: O_Ó

Mario: -sube al arca- vamos de paseo pi pi pi

Sam:-corresponde- es la octava vez que lo intenta T_T

Marisa: uwu

Shin: Q_Q ¡sólo yo puedo hacerlo! u_ú

Frost: ¬_¬*

María: ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS J*******!

Kazuki: ¬¬ como que octava vez?-abraza a Marisa-

Chizu: ._./Maaariooo~

Tsuki:-remando- rema rema sin parar que felicidad -w-

Mario: Chizuuuu ._./

Tigrito:-junto a Tsuki- ewe

Goku: y yo que venía a salvarlos... -se va-

Frost: Tsunami una competencia el primer en caer y morir pierde

Marisa: no sé de qué me habla u_u

Tsunami: Vale

Kazuki: más vale e_é

Tsuki: ¡Tigrito! ewe

Chizu: -agarra de la camisa a Mario y lo besa- si se va a acabar el mundo...

Tigrito: Tsuki! QwQ

Fudo: TT_TT ¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS!

María: pfff... idiotas -.-

Frost: pero que cursi ¬_¬

Midorikawa:-vestido de Moisés- ¡Yo soy el nuevo Mesías! O_Ó/

Mario: me gusta ^^

Endo: ¡CALLATE QUE YO SOY NOE!

Sakuma: ¡NO! O_Ó ¡YO SOY EL MESIAS!

Frost: ¡YA INUNDACIÓN! ¡MALDITA, TRAE LA JODIDA OLA PARA MORIR LUEGO!

Kido: ¡No! O_Ó ¡YO SOY EL MESÍAS! ¡ADEMÁS DE QUE TAMBIÉN SOY SUPERMAN! -w-

Doctor: Sufren la fiebre del mesías T_T

Tachi: -le pega una patada a Sakuma-

Shin: O_Ó -golpea al doctor-

Frost: Sakuma K.O.

Haruna: Sakuma TToTT

Tsuki: ¡pelea! O_Ó

Tachimukai Winner ¬_¬

Endo: ¡EL ARA SE HA ROTO! SALGAN RAPIDO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tachi: -coge una silla de metal y se la tira a Sakuma-

María: ¡SALVENCE, MIS BEBÉS! /TTwTT/ -pone sus libros y ordenador en la única barca-

Frost: esta inundación sí que tarda ¬_¬

Mike: me ahogo ._.

Shin: Q_Q es el fin... si es el fin... ¡todos tenemos que decir nuestras últimas palabras!

Kazuki: Q_Q colecciono pornografía de Marisa!

Hiroto: ¡Uso bloqueador para vampiro! TT_TT

Genda: ¡Soy gay!

Kido: ¡Amo bananas en pillama!

Fudo: ¡Amo a Kido!

Todos: O_O….

Fudo: d-digo! ¡Amo a la hermana de Kido! e.e… emm…. Sí, eso e.e

Tsuki: AHHH! QwQ -hace que Sam la alce- onii-chan help me! TTwTT

Frost: así ¬¬

María: ._. Bien, ya se pueden morir, todos mis libros siguen bien ._.

Chizu: o.o -salta del arca- tengo un Fubuki y sabe nadar -en la espalda de Fubuki-

Mario: I'm AWESOME

Tigrito: NO SOY GAY! QwQ

Doctor: No soy un verdadero doctor! Q_Q

Frost: mi últimas palabras…

Marisa: SOY BRUJA! QwQ

Frost:… bueno, Mario, eres un imbécil; María, estás loca…

Shin: TTwTT

Mario: Pero soy AWESOME!

Frsot: Sam te odio e_e … Chizu no te conozco, así que no digo nada.

María: un momento... ¡HASTA QUE NO RECIBA MI CARTA A HOGWARTS, AQUÍ NO MUERE NADIE! Ò_Ó

Chizu: ^^

-para de llover-

Sam: ¿y yo que hice? e_e -alza a Shin-

Frost: Endo, eres un idiota -.-

Endo: lo sabía ._.

Tsuki: ¡NOS SALVAMOS! QwQ

Frost: y Shin tú...

-empieza a llover aún más fuerte-

Shin: ¿yo que? O_O

Chizu: QwQ me estoy cansando...-hundiéndose-

(Endo: ¿no que se había detenido la inundación? ._. /Kido: ¡SILENCIO QUE YO SOY EL DIRECTOR! /Endo: yo sólo preguntaba TT_TT )

Tsuki: Frost no me dedico sus últimas palabras Q_Q...TTwTT

Frost: ¬_¬

Shin: O_Ó ¡¿QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR?!

Frost: Tsuki eres una buena amiga a pesar de que no hablamos y Shin, yo... yo...

Shin: ¿tú... ? e.e

Frost: Yo…

María: DILO YA! ._./

Mario: ¡YA SABEMOS QUE TE GUSTA DILO YA! O_Ó

Shin: e_e

Tsuki:-abraza a Frost- TTwTT

Sam: e.e...

Shin: O_O...

Frost: ¬_¬

Chizu: me ahogxioxbxjagsns x.x -ahogándose-

Shin: etto... e.e...

Frost: ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí... Shin me gustas, mucho te amo y, Sam, sin remordimientos, pero tengo que hacer esto -le da a Shin un beso en los labios- ahora a morir tranquilo ¡SURFEANDO! Ò_Ó

Shin: O/O

María: Europe living a celebration -w-

Chizu:-flotado- x_x

María: Chizu, no puedes morir sin decir tus últimas palabras! ._./

Frost: ¡YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA!-salta del arca y avanza hacia una ola.

Tsuki: ¡Chizu yo te salvo! QwQ -se tira al agua-

Shin: O/O

Kazuki: quedó así

Mike: ¡mis últimas palabras, que me quiero morir ya! ._./

Tigrito: QwQ y nadie me ama a mí

Sam: n-no me molesta creo que ya estoy acostumbrado u_ú

Marisa: prefiero a Luca :3

Mike: bien, los odio a todos y siempre ame a Tigrito en secreto -se tira y se ahoga- X_X

Shin: *¬* Luca... -mira a Sam-Emm… tú eres más lindo, Sammy :3

Sam: e_e… ^^

Frost:-surfeando en la ola gigantesca- ¡ADIÓS MUNDO TE VEO EN EL INFIERNO -se cae y la ola le cae encima.

Shin: Q_Q Arielito...

María: -como presentadora de TV- y ahora las últimas palabras de Endo!

Shin: Hey! Q_Q ¡yo no dije mis últimas apalabras!

Chizu: x_x

Tsuki: Q_Q...

Endo: ¡Hola mamá! -se muere- X_X

María: ¡Y AHORA SHIN! ¡Tus últimas palabras!

Shin: confieso que... ¡colecciono cosas de todos ustedes! hasta calcetines

Tsuki: ¡JA! ¡lo sabía! O_Ó

María: así que tú tenías mis calcetines de Hogwarts! QwQ

Marisa: ¿y qué? yo tengo fotos de todos ustedes :3

Chizu: dile a Mario... Que le robe su polera del Barça... X_x

Shin: *¬* S, yo robé los calcetines... -abrazando los calcetines-¡mi precioso!

Kido: ¿y también robaste mi ropa interior? ¬¬

Shin: Em, no, esa no fui yo ._.

Fudo: e.e…. –escondiendo la ropa interior de Kido-. My precious *w*

María: bien, mi turno! ._./

Marisa:-viendo las fotos- cada uno es especial *w*

Shin: si sensei *-*-mirando a María-

Tsuki:-hundiéndose- pero que sea rápido e_e

Chizu: quiero escuchar~

María: mis últimas palabras son que los quiero a todos ustedes u_ú aunque no lo aparente... y que si no siguen confesándose, cuando muera los torturaré desde el más allá u_ú

Shin: Q^Q

Tsuki: TT_TT... ¡no podemos morir! Q_Q aún tengo que matar zombies Q_Q

Kazuki: Q_Q...

Chizu: confieso que al principio los creía raros a todos y que siempre seré fan de mike y de Mario x_x

Shin: y yo no he conocido tangamandapio! TwT

María: -se ahoga y muere- X_X

Chizu: -muerta-

Shin: e_e -besa a Sam y muere-

Kazuki:-muere-

Mario: Soy el único que vive, porque soy Awesome

-cuando han muerto todos se encuentran algunos en el infierno-

María: ._. Bien, esto es mejor que la tierra ._.

Shin: ._.

Marisa: no me arrepiento de nada ._.

Frost:-aparece flotando en el mar vivo- somos borrachos y somos muy machos y solo nos gusta la mar -w-

-Aparecen teletubies violando a Barney y corriendo hacia Endou-

Endo: O_O AHHHHH! MI peor pesadilla!... esperen.. ¡PESADILLA!... –despierta- O_O… Todo era un sueño ._.

Hiroto: ¿qué pasó? ._.

Endo: Q_Q ¡yo quería vivir en el limbo del fútbol Q_Q!

Aki: ¿soñaste conmigo? *-*

Endo: em... si e_e

Chizu: -comiendo manzanas- soy un shinigami~

Shin: ¿conmigo? :3

Aki: awww -besa a Endo-

Endo: u_ú… Lo siento mujer, pero.. Ahora no tengo tiempo, porque… ¡HE TENIDO UNA VISIÓN DEL FUTURO! O_Ó/ ¡DEL 2012! ¡SOY EL ELEGIDO!

Chizu: que boniiiii~

Shin: O_o qué sueños los que tienes ...

Tsuki: awww morimos todos ahogados :3

Endo: y Kido era idiota ._. y estaba Harry Potter

Chizu: jajajajaa -3- huyyyyyy Shin y Frost~

Endo y yo era el elegido ._. ¡HAGANLE CASO AL ELEGIDO! O_Ó

Shin: ¡por favor, el mundo no se va a acabar!

Frost: ja, Endo, qué cosas dices -le manda un golpe en la cabeza- ¡DICES ALGO MAS Y EL BALON MUERE! -con una escopeta y un balón.

Endo: SOY EL NUEVO MESIAS Y TENGO UNA VISION DEL FUTURO! O.O

Chizu: y si se acaba será por una Apocalipsis zombie *-*

Mario: Acabara cuando yo estudie .-.

Endo: BAlonesio no!

Tsuki: debo matar zombies e_e

Kido: e_e Endo ya se volvió loco de tanto fútbol...

Sakuma: Lo que significa que...

TV1: buenos días a todos mis televidentes!

Fudo: ¡lo llevaremos a que se lo coman los canivales!

Mario:¿ Puedo cantar?

Frost: ¡ENTONCES TE CALLAS OISTE! Ò/Ó

Endo: hay que hoy había partido Q_Q me lo perdí TTwTT

Tsuki: :NO: e_e

Shin: QwQ

María: titititititititi TTwTT

Chizu: yo cantoooo~ㇶ8

Midorikawa: e_e -mira a Toramru-

Toramaru: e_e-asiente y mira a Tobitaka-

Marisa:-con fotos de Luca-

Frost: jum yo declarandome a Shin que idioteces debe estar soñando ¬/¬

Tobitaka: e_e-asiente-

María: ¿dónde está Caspian cuando lo necesito? Q_Q

Midorikawa:-agarra a Endo y lo mete a una camioneta-

Mario: Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change.

Endo: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! TTwTT

Shin:-dibujando conejos- ^w^

-tiembla la tierra-

Chizu: QwQ voy a moriiiiir -llorando desesperadamente-

Tsuki: O_O la tierrra tiembla QwQ...se siente bien

Midorikawa: Todos somos mesías Endo!

Endo: ¿TODOS? O.O

Tobitaka: U_U Así es… todos hemos tenido visiones del futuro, igual que tú.

Endo: Hermanos míos Q_Q

Midorikawa: u_u tendremos que prepararnos para el fin del mundo.

Toramaru: y que mejor que… -saca una película- ¡Viendo 2012! :D

Endo: ._. Ok

Fudo:-viéndolos desde la puerta- -.-

Frost: ¿está temblando?

María: esta casa está construida sobre un cementerio ._...

Tsuki: O_O

María: ¡SOLDADOS SAQUEN SUS ARMAS! Q_Q

Frost: eh, ¿alguien ha visto mis mangas de Death Note y Full MetalAlchemist? No los encuentro ¿quién los sacó? ¬¬

Chizu: le tengo miedo a los tembloreeeeees me voy a moriiiiir Q_Q

Tsuki: siento que algo malo está por salir e_e

Zombie: argarg -con un montón de magas(Endo: ¿qué no era mangas? ._. /Kido: SILENCIO! O_Ó)-

Chizu: pfff~ era un zombie ._.UUU

Mario: -leyendo el manga de Shaman King- jure que me lo acabaría, antes de que el mundo se fuese a tomar por culo

Tsuki: awww un zombie otaku :3

Edward Elric: no es un zombie ._.

Frost: ¡DEVUELVEMELOS! Ò_Ó

¡ENTONCES!

María: Edward! /Q_Q/

Frost: ¡¿QUÉ ES?!

Chizu; -con la polera de Mario- jodieron mangas ._.UUUU

Edward Elric: es un homunculo ._.

Mario: Mierda Hao es el rey Shaman O_O TTwTT se suponía que tenía que ser Len QUIERO OTRO FINAL!

Frost:-con un rifle francotirador- muere canallaa -dispara- mis mangas están devuelta TT-TT

Chizu: Hao tenía que ser, si no el manga no tendría sentido uwu

Edward Elric: ._. un homunculo no se destruye así de fácil e_e

Mario: Tenía que ser Len Q_Q

Homunculo: -se regenera-  
Chizu: tranquilo uwu lo superarás...

Frost: oh oh O.O

Ejercito de Homunculos: argargargarg! -se come los mangas-

Frost: ...

Tsuki: hay que atacarlos u_u...con bombas nucleares! O_Ó

MAría: no tienen corazón... Q_Q

Mario: Q_Q

Edward Elric: debemos destruirlos a todos -empieza a golpearlos-

Frost: ¡TÚ! -señala a Edward- préstame tu brazo-le arranca el brazo de metal- te lo devuelvo luego

Edward Elric: eh! pero si ya no es de metal Q_Q...

MAría: le arranco el brazo a carne viva O_O

Frost: ¡COMO SEA ERAN MIS MANGAS! Ò_Ó

Alphonse: onii-chan! Q.Q

Edward: llama a Winry! Q_Q

Tsuki: O_O...se estan comiendo mis mangas de Soul Eater Q_Q

Frost: ¡DEBEN PAGAR! ¡THIIIIIS ISSSS SSSSSSPAAAAAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAA 

Tsuki:-los golpea- ¡NADIE SE METE CON SOUL EATER!

María: -chasquea los dedos y se queman todos- ._. arigato Mustang-sensei

Mustang: estoy aquí al lado Ò_Ó

María: aún puedo escuchar su voz ._.

Frost: Eh toma te lo devuelve -le da su brazo- nos vemos algún día ¬_¬

Aki: ¿alguien ha visto a Endo? O_O

Goenji: ¿dónde está Toramaru? O_O

Shin: ¿y Tobi y Mido? O_O…

-En algún lugar del mundo-

Endo: ¿q-qué me harán… ?

Midorikawa: Ya verás… Jejejeje…

Tobitaka: ¡Muahahahahhaa!

* * *

**Shin: ¿podrán todos encontrar a Endo?**

**Tsuki: ¿qué coshas planean hacerle a Endo? ewe**

**Endo: ¿encontraré a baloncito? Q.Q**

**Aki: ¿dejará de hablar de futbol? ¬¬**

**Mario: ¿dejaré de ser tan AWESOME?**

**Frost: ¿terminaremos esto algún día? -.-**

**María: B| ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE... 2012, FIN DEL MUNDO!**

**Mario: ¬¬ yo iba a decir eso...**

**María: Pues te jodes e_e**

**Shin: Bye! :3**


End file.
